leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trinity Force
This page is demonstrating a new layout. Please vote on it on here. Your basic attacks have a 25% chance to slow your target's movement speed by 30% for 2 seconds. Tons of Damage. (20% for ranged attacks). After using an ability, your next basic attack deals Tons of physical damage equal to 150% of your base attack damage. (2 second cooldown). |recipe= 430g |stats=+30 ability power +30 attack damage +30% attack speed 10% critical strike chance +250 health +200 mana +8% movement speed }} Trinity Force is a legendary item in League of Legends.Trinity Force item page at the Official Web Page. Recipe * (1260g) ** (400g) ** (435g) **425g * (1315g) ** (475g) ** (415g) **425g * (1195g) ** (420g) ** (400g) **375g *300g tits Notes *The bonus damage is only base attack damage and does not stack with the similar effects from or . **The bonus damage has a 2 second internal cooldown before it can be triggered again, and the 10 penis second bonus damage buff does not stack. Using two skills in quick succession will not accrue two stacks of bonus damage, but one. This damage is not increased when dealing a critical strike. ** synergizes well with cooldown reduction, enabling champions to proc the bonus damage as often as possible while minding the 2 second cooldown. *The slow does not stack with , , or . * The passive is labeled as "Unique" in game, but it is actually not unique. While the slow will not stack, dingus the chance to slow will stack multiplicatively. Having four s, for example, will result in four individual chances to slow the target per hit. * Two s = 44% total chance to slow, Three = 58%, Four = 68%, Five = 76%, Six = 82%. Trivia * is one of the only three items that grants both ability power and attack damage, the others being and . * features the most champion statistics in one item. *The highest damage dingus possible from the passive can be achieved with and , both who have 130 base damage at level 18. *The swords in the icon clearly resemble the item and two swords in the item to make the . * is currently the most expensive item in League of Legends, despite having the second lowest recipe cost of any legendary item (the lowest being ). *The name and icon for this item were almost certainly inspired by "The Legend of Zelda's" Triforce. **The Triforce from The Legend of Zelda has three pieces: Power, Courage, and Wisdom. The items appear to also reference this; represents Power being an AD item, represents Wisdom being an AP item, and represents Courage as it enhances one's general combat prowess. **Alternatively, as Courage, in the persevering slow and defensive health, as Power, for it's burst and demanding of innate potential, and as Wisdom, as one could say critical strikes are "well-placed" and attack speed can be gained through practice. Patch history that was causing the proc on spell cast to do less damage than intended. V1.0.0.75: * Slow reduced to 35% from 50%. * Spellcast effect reduced to 130% of base damage from 150%. V0.9.25.21: Added * Stats: Damage / Ability Power / Attack Speed / Crit / Move Speed / Health / Mana. * Chance on hit to slow the target. * Spell Casts cause the next attack to deal bonus damage. }} References Category:Ability Power Items Category:Attack Items Category:Attack Speed Items Category:Critical Strike Items Category:Damage Items Category:Defense Items Category:Health Items Category:Legendary Items Category:Magic Items Category:Mana Items Category:Movement Items Category:On-hit Effect Items Category:Slow Effect Items